Coincidence or Fate?
by Connor Elric
Summary: 3 months after the failed wedding-two events happen in Nerima which could change it forever 1, Ryoga's father dies,2, Ranma's curse locks, and they don't know how to fix it. Due to some, complications-the parents decided it would be best if Ranma and Ryoga got engaged, great idea right? Not to Ranma and Ryoga, but what happens when they start liking it a little to much?Small Hiatus
1. Ryoga's Father

**Title: **Coincidence or Fate?

**Author: **Connor Elric

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own this. The idea belongs to **Maltrazz **and was taken in by me, the Ranma 1/2 series belongs to Rumiko Takashi. Please suport the offical release.

**Author Notes: **Please do not flame, this is one of my first fan-fictions and I am really not that good. **Please Review!**

* * *

**Coincidence or Fate?**

**Chapter one: Ryoga's father**

Ranma Saotome's day had started off normal. He woke up, fought with his dad and changed into a girl, managed to avoid the Principal and beat the crap out of Kuno, avoided his teacher without getting his energy drained, fought with Shampoo and Mousse, stopped one of Haposai's panty raids and left him behind for the girls, faced Mr. Tendo's wrath at making Akane walk home alone, beat the crap out of his father (again), tried to prove to his mom that he's still a 'man among men' so she won't kill him, and got smashed into a far off forest by his fiancee.

All in all, a event less day. Speaking of the forest-that's where he was now, slowly walking through the woods back to the Tendo dojo, a large knot on the top of his head, which was nearly covered by his raven hair. He had made his _**"Lovely Fiancee" **_Akane mad over nothing, _again_! Ever since the failed attempt of a wedding 3 months ago, everything had been going downhill.

It had seemed even better at first, there was a time when he thought he loved Akane and would even like to marry her and have kids. But a week after the failed wedding, Akane and Ranma were left alone in their house-which wouldn't have been so bad if it had been _**any **_other couple _**but **_Ranma and Akane.

Akane got mad because Ranma had been-er- _reluctant_ to try her food, okay, he had out right refused. Can you really blame him? So he didn't feel like visiting Dr. Tofu that night, which he ended up doing anyway. Ranma shivered at the memory of how long it took to reassemble, turn around, and fix every one of his joints.

And Akane still blamed him! And ever since that night, it just hasn't been the same. Akane was _**way **_more violent and Ranma sometimes went out of his way to try and annoy her, where every other time had been completely accidental. Which is how he got here, just one off placed stare at Akane beating up a dummy, add in Akane calling him a pervert, subtract mercy, add a mallet (he has to remember to hide that thing, it could save _**men**_ kind) and you get hurt and annoyed Ranma.

"Fuck!" Ranma shouted as it began to rain, icy water cascading down his back and effectively soaking him.

He felt his body morph and change, an experience which he has to know is happening to really feel it anymore. He shrunk a few inches, his hair turned a fiery red, he gained breasts, and for some reason he always seemed to have purple eyeliner and light mascara, not to mention embarrassingly bare legs. Ranma thinks it was because he's just the perfect woman, which either makes him smirk at Akane when he says it around her, or scowl deeply.

This was one of the times with a scowl. The small aqua-transsexual sighed as she trooped through the small remainder of the forest, her Chinese clothes effectively weighing her down. She hated her life, she hated her engagement, she hated all the chaos and drama, she hated her fiancee's, and most of all, she hated cold water.

Ranma sighed again, shivering slightly. _"Yeah, I really, really __**hate**__ cold water!"_ She thought, her hair sticking to her face as she tried to get out of the woods. "D-D-Damn K-K-K-'Ka-a-ne." She stuttered, not noticing her teeth chattering until she talked, scowling at herself and wrapping her arms tight around her chest in a self-hug. "Th-Th-Th-i-i-sss su-u-ck-s." Deciding it might be easier to quit talking, unless she wanted to bite off her tongue, Ranma walked quicker through the trees.

An half an hour later the rain had stopped, but she didn't think she was any closer to the dojo. Wringing out her pigtail she thought she saw a campsite that had narrowly avoided the rain. That tent looked really familiar...

Pausing in her ease to get to the tent, she thought she heard sobs. "Wha-?" She quietly crept forward and was not prepared for the sight. Her rival, the guy who threatened to kill her on a daily basis, was quietly sobbing over a letter, a fire blazing beside him. He tensed and quickly wiped his eyes, standing up and glaring at her.

"What do _**you **_want Ranma." He spat, his eyes were red and puffy and his face was streaked with tears. Ranma felt utter confusion-Ryoga had never cried like this. He always cried a tear or two over Akane and then beat Ranma up.

"Wh-Wh-Wha-ts wro-on-wrong Ry-og-ga?" She managed to make out, teeth still chattering as the surprizingly cool air- -it _**was**_ nearly school summer break- -seeped over her cold body. Ryoga just glared at her and sat down, looking more miserable then she'd ever saw him.

"Warm up so I can understand you." He finally ground out, ignoring her question but making room for her by the fire.

As soon as her lips were no longer blue and her teeth firmly planted in her mouth, the pig-tailed martial artist turned to her old rival. "Ryoga..." She started, looking up at him through her electric blue eyes and frowning slightly "What's wrong, you've never been like how ya' are now. Did somethin' happen?"

Ryoga just sighed and thrust her a paper, keeping his eyes down low. As Ranma read it he couldn't help but notice how it was covered in tear stains and some of the words were blotchy.

_Dear Ryoga,_

_I hope that you are well and happy wherever you are. I __**r**_**ea**_**ll**_**y**_ miss you. As you know, you're father has been sick for the past few years. He decided to go on a training trip, with out his GPS (by the way I hope you've got one, they are amazingly useful). _

_He fell into a river and couldn't get out as he was to weak, I couldn't save him and I'm sorry. His ashes are at the house, I tried sending another letter but it just came back. I am heading to Nerima, but it might take me a few weeks as we both have the same issue._

_I love you so much._

_With all of my love,_

_Mom_

Ranma looked up shocked and found Ryoga's dark brown eyes. "Are you-" She started to say okay, but god no he wasn't okay! He just found out his dad was dead for God's sake! "Do you want me ta' lead ya' back to Nerima?"

Ryoga just stared at her, confused "Why would you do that for me, you hate me." He said in a dead voice that made Ranma's heart squinch. Sure, she and Ryoga didn't get along, but she really, **really** liked him. As a friend, of course. She loved their fights, and they'd be amazing if they weren't so random and always in the middle of something.

Ryoga was the closest thing she had to a real friend-the guys at school are jealous of her, her Fiancee's are out of the question, she has to many rivals to count, and her family is a little (**lot**) dysfunctional.

"I don't hate ya' Ryoga, I just wish ya' wouldn't attack me so randomly. I kinda like our fights, their the best I get down here with someone who isn't actually tryin' ta' kill me." Ranma sighed and curled up slightly, shrieking and jumping up when she felt hot water cover her body, before he fell down with a thump and glared at Ryoga "Ya' could'a warned me ya' know."

Ryoga was smirking, one of his fangs poking out as he looked down at the smaller boy. "And miss you screaming like a girl- -never." He laughed slightly and Ranma just scowled at him semi- -playfully.

"I didn't scream like a girl!" He insisted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ryoga rolled his eyes and added dry wood to the fire "Sure you didn't, Ranma, sure you didn't."

Ranma just huffed, a small smile tugging at his lips "I didn't!" Ryoga smirked again and Ranma let out a small laugh, before staring into the fire for a second. "Is it okay if-"  
"Yeah, I guess. You can stay here for the night. But, you're taking me to Nerima tomorrow, Ranma! And we will not speak of this again." Ryoga said, eying the pig-tailed martial artist and making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Sooooo...truce then?" Ranma stuck out a hand and had a cheeky grin on, which made Ryoga scowl and roll his eyes.

"Yes, Ranma, I promise not to kill you while you sleep." They shook on it and smiled.

* * *

_**In a Winter Iceland near the ocean:**_

A woman with long dark brown-almost black- hair, huge brown eyes, slightly tan skin and a tall persona is trudging through snow. She is wearing thick winter clothes and goggles, a backpack draped on her back with a GPS which has a dead battery, which actually 3 miles from her destination- then she got lost.

She stops by a Eskimo and kindly taps his shoulder "Excuse me, sir? Is this by chance Nerima?" When the guy just shakes his head she sighs. "Oh, my sweet Ryoga. I'll be there soon!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me how you liked it, RanmaxRyoga in later chapters and more awesome stuff!**  
**


	2. Akane's full proof plan

**Title: **Coincidence or Fate?

**Author: **Connor Elric

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own this. The idea belongs to **Maltrazz **and was taken in by me, the Ranma 1/2 series belongs to Rumiko Takashi. Please support the official release.

**Author Notes: **Please do not flame, this is one of my first fan-fictions and I am really not that good.

Also, if you read my other story **Upside down** or **Ranma Saotome and the Sorcerer's Stone** (which is on my friends profile) they will both be updated soon, there are just some scenes in **Upside down** that don't really click and I'm trying to smooth them over. And in **Ranma Saotome and the Sorcerer's Stone, **Ninja Penguin Princess is to blame.

OH! And there will be more on Akane and P-chan later in the story, don't worry. And less Akane bashing, I love her to death but...this story required the minimum of one chapter for my idea to work.

And sorry if parts are OOC, or I use to many cliche's, I'm trying to get the hang of this story and Rumiko's characters. Plus, I'm not really used to this and Ranma has **a lot **of factors which I don't know would be cliche-y or not. And, honestly, I was trying to get this chapter out quick so I could work on my other stories.

**Main pairing: **RanmaxRyoga

**Side Pairings: **Read to find out!

* * *

**Coincidence or Fate?**

**Chapter two: Akane's fool-proof plan**

_**Two months, two and one-half weeks ago:**_

Akane Tendo sat at her desk, a pencil in her hand as she glared down at the paper. It appeared as if she was concentrating over a homework problem that she didn't get. Keyword: appeared. It had been nearly two weeks since the wedding which would have ruined her life, thankfully though, it had ended up in smoke and flames.

The wedding was never far from her mind, she knew that her father and Ranma's parents would try again, possibly very soon. Heck, they were already beginning to plan it again. The blue-haired girl screamed and threw her pencil across the room, it cracking against her wall and falling behind her bed, landing in a pile of broken objects—possibly from earlier throwings.

Akane looked back down at her paper, biting her lip. The paper read, in rushed and messy handwriting:

_Ways to put off wedding:_

_Fake illness_

_Run away_

_Knock some sense into Dad and Mr. Saotome_

_Hold P-chan over Ranma's head, even though he doesn't know yet._

Akane grimaced at that one—apparently everyone knew about P-chan, everyone but her anyway. The only person who knew **she** knew about P-chan was the pig himself, meaning her (possibly) Ex best-friend Ryoga. Ryoga had seemed so sweet, maybe he still was and maybe he was a pervert, she wouldn't be trusting him any time soon, that's for sure. She was just glad she hadn't washed _P-chan_ **before** she put him in the tub of water.

Her eyes traveled back down to the list, where one idea remained, which was one she certainly would not be choosing.

_Tell the truth_.

What was she supposed to say _**"**_**Oh, sorry Ranma, I can't marry you because I've fallen in love with one of your friends, plus I love you, but only as a brother. No offense.**_**"**_Yeah, that will work, he _totally_ won't take offense to that or be hurt at all. Akane's eyes flashed to the clock, and she groaned loudly. It was 1:45, as in the A.M, she had a test tomorrow!

Sighing, the blue-haired girl stood up and slipped on her gi, deciding that the best way to fall asleep would most likely be going to burn off some energy. She quietly made her way downstairs, sliding out the house door and walking to the dojo.

"That's weird." She muttered, the lights in the dojo were on, even though she remembered turning them off. As Akane got closer to the dojo, she heard voices drifting out and into the warm early, **very** early, morning air.

"Well, what do _you _propose, Tendo?" She heard Genma demand, tiredness and annoyance clear in his voice. Silently, she stepped on a few bricks, left from her earlier training session, and looked into the dojo through a window— which now that she thinks about it shouldn't really be there. Oh well. Her father and Genma were facing each other, both sitting down with worried expressions donning their faces. Soun was pouring a drink, most likely sake, and downed it in one gulp before pouring another one.

"Well," He began, wiping his mustache with a napkin and glancing at Genma with a defeated look on his face "If they hate each other, they cannot get married." Akane's heart leaped in her chest, could they be talking about what she thinks they are?

Genma gasped dramatically and stared incredulously at his friend "Tendo—You can't really mean...?"

Soun just nodded and poured a tiny glass of Sake, handing it to Genma. He then poured another small glass and set it on the ground, beginning to drink from the bottle. "Ranma and Akane obviously do not want to be engaged anymore—old friend I'm afraid this is the end."

Genma just huffed, downing his drink and pushing up his glasses, his greedy stubbornness coming out "Maybe they're just getting used to the fact that the wedding didn't go as smoothly as planned." Akane resisted the urge to snort.

Soun seemed thoughtful as he put the bottle down for a second "Maybe, but you saw what happened, Saotome, what we came back to last week after leaving them alone for only a few hours."

Akane winced, she didn't like to think about that. She had just found out that Soun and Genma were beginning to schedule a new wedding **and** she had found out that P-chan, her loveable pet pig who had seen her in _**only**_ her _**underwear**_, was really her best **guy** friend. Not to mention she was already on edge and irritable, then Ranma refused to even _**try**_ her cooking!

She had been practicing all week and finally managed to make miso soup only slightly grey and not moving on it's own at all! Well...not that much, anyway. But, Ranma still insulted her and with all the other stuff going on she just...snapped. Afterward she'd apologized a **lot **and even took him to Dr. Tofu...mostly because she was scared an emergency room would ask questions.

She'd already told herself it wouldn't happen unless there was a really, **really**, good reason for it too. Like Ranma's not Ranma and he's a robot in disguise—but, then again, maybe she's been watching too many American movies.

Genma had began talking, Akane managing to hear the last part of what he was saying "...People who hate each other can't get married, and Nodoka would have my head." He shivered dramatically.

Soun nodded and Akane felt like screaming in joy, until he replied back "So it's decided, if they continue to act like this for a few more months, the engagement is...o-o-off." Both men nodded and burst into tears.

Suddenly a plan worthy of Nabiki began to form in Akane's head. It would help her pay back Ranma, just because it was an honor bound promise (So Ryoga says) doesn't mean that he could have let his fiancee have another _man_ see her nearly naked, cuddled to her breasts, and sleeping with her!

Okay, maybe it was just that she had no-one to blame for it besides Ryoga, and he'd already got lost again, still, she needed _some_ way to justify what she was going to do. Even if she could only justify it in her mind. Plus, this would defiantly help her martial arts skills **and** her acting skills.

Akane mulled it over in her head for a minute, before running upstairs and finding another pencil, furiously writing on a new sheet of paper, before going to bed. One lone paper was left on her desk, folded so that one small title could be seen.

_Operation: Violent Fiancée_

* * *

_**Present time, Tendo dojo:**_

Ranma huffed as he tried again to point Ryoga to the dojo. "I give up!" He yelled, grabbing his rival's/friend's arm and awkwardly leading him the rest of the short distance to the door.

Ryoga seemed to remember something, and went extremely pale "R-Ranma, I don't think Akane want's to see me right now."

Ranma's eyes softened slightly, before he rolled them "Yeah right! Man, Akane loves ya', you're like her best-guy-friend or somethin' like that, why wouldn't she wanna see ya'?"

Ryoga opened his mouth and was about to talk, before the door swung open and the girl in question was there. _"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear." _Ranma thought bitterly. She looked both of them up and down before scowling at Ranma. Her expression softened on Ryoga and she threw her arms around him.

"I heard, we got a letter meant for you. I'm so sorry, Ryoga!" The pig-tailed martial artist just sighed and glanced up, watching as the bandana-clad boy's face went stony at the mention of the letter. Akane backed away from Ryoga and smiled lightly "You can stay here for as long as you want, even after your mom leaves. Just walk through the door and call for Kasumi, I'm sure she'd lead you up to Ranma's room."

Ryoga didn't seem to be moving any time soon, so Akane gave him a gentle push towards the door, and he managed to walk the other few inches by himself. She completely ignored Ranma and walked into the house by herself.

"Home sweet home." Sighing, he trailed back into the house and closed the door.

* * *

"The start of the Yayoi period marked the influx of new practices such as weaving, rice farming, and iron and bronze making. Bronze and iron appear to have been simultaneously introduced into Yayoi Japan. Blah blah blah. Blah! Blah-blah-blah-blah, blah blah." Hinako stated cheerfully to the class.

Ranma Saotome was not paying a word of attention and was instead looking intently downstairs at the garage Akane had once locked him in. There had been some...improvements to ensure the person who was _now_ in there would stay put.

It had become a habit that someone would stay with Ryoga at all times so he wouldn't get lost and miss his mother when she came to town. Ranma and Akane were the people who stayed with him the most often, not at the same time, as they took shifts to keep from arguing.

When school started back up on Monday, Akane had eagerly agreed to go to the Cat Cafe and ask if they would mind staying with him. That all went to hell as Mousse blatantly refused and said Ranma shouldn't send his 'harem girl' around.

Shampoo, who was always looking for a reason to beat up Mousse, knocked him out and yelled at him before he actually _did_ pass out "You say anything bad to woman then Shampoo stir fry! Only other woman make fun time of woman, no matter how true it being!"

But, Cologne agreed and said they couldn't because they had a huge dinner rush and would lose him, or more importantly, lose money. So Akane and Ranma decided to _calmly_ and _nicely_..._**ask**_ him to stay in one spot all day, maybe somewhere on school campus...

_**Earlier that day:**_

Ryoga screamed and thrashed against the titanium chains (curtsey of Nabiki) that held his body in a cocoon. Ranma put the final touches on the inside of the shed. "It's ready!" He called out. Akane picked the thrashing boy up.

"I got a bad feeling about this." She muttered, tossing him the chained up martial artist.

"Sorry Ryoga, It's for your own good." Ranma insisted before gagging said boy and tossing him into a metal (framed with a cushion so he wouldn't be uncomfortable) coffin and chaining _it_ up before locking it six or seven times and repeating the process.

"Ranma, did you really need to do all of this?" Akane sighed, which Ranma took as a plus since she wasn't beating the crap out of him and rescuing Ryoga.

"You know how strong he is. He _might_ stay here long enough for us ta' come an get 'im after school." Ranma replied and secured another lock before placing the coffin in _another_ coffin.

Akane scowled and crossed her arms "This is going a little over board don't you—"

"RANMA!" They heard Ryoga scream and thrashings in the coffin, even though the voice was severely muffled they guessed he got out of his gag and broke one or two chains by the snapping and screams.

"I think I did to little." Ranma frowned before locking up the second coffin and debating whether or not he had time to put it in cement.

"We're gonna be late!" Crap, this would have to do, what was he going to do with a truck full of cement? Maybe he could give it to Nabiki to pay off some of his debt...

_**Present:**_

* * *

Ryoga was leaning against the shed when Akane and Ranma finally got out of school, chains that had took hours for Ranma to instal on the door were snapped in half and laying on the ground.

"Shoulda gone with the cement." Ranma muttered, sighing as he approached his ex-enemy.

"What?" Akane asked, peering at him and frowning.

"Nothing!" Akane just rolled her eyes and hugged Ryoga, not noticing his huge blush.

"Don't think this means I forgive you because I swear to god I will _never_ forgive you for P-chan, but I won't kill you and I do think that you had good intentions. In the beginning at least." She hissed in the lost boys ear before pulling away and smiling. "You stayed!"

Ryoga nodded, almost afraid to speak "Um...yeah."

"Well, come on silly, we have to go shopping for when your mother finally gets here!" She laughed and began walking away. One thing went across Ryoga's mind: He would never, _ever_, get the opposite sex.

* * *

**GUYS READ THIS!: **Sorry for the bad ending, and I know that it wasn't typical but...oh well!

If you can guess who Akane likes of Ranma's ever growing "Friend" population you get a cookie, I will dedicate a chapter to you, **AND** I will let you choose between picking a small thing that happens in the story or getting a sneak peek of something which won't happen for a while!

Good Luck and thanks for reviewing, please keep them coming!


	3. Angry birds aren't so fun after all

**Title: **Coincidence or Fate?

**Author: **Connor Elric

**Disclaimer: **Do I somehow own this in the future? Let me go use Haposai's mirror and see! *Runs off then runs back* No, no I don't.

**Author Notes: ****PLEASE READ THIS THANKS YOU GUYS! **Um…Sorry for the late update guys. My life has been hectic, I feel like I'm actually LIVING in Ranma now…

_**GUYS**_**! **Someone discovered who Akane likes. The girl who discovered it was my cousin (but don't worry, she had no unfair advantage! At least I don't THINK she did…) Her name on here is **OhaithisbeChey **and she's really new.

So *Presents Chey the virtual cookie* … You earned that. Take it with you to the grave or virtually eat it, whatever floats your boat.

I'd tell you all what she guessed and stuff, but…you know, that just isn't any fun. But, I will tell you this. Akane's crush can be friend or enemy of Ranma…depends on if you think Akane uses sarcasm. Also, they can be male or female, as I am known for loving both Hetero and Yuri pairings. Chey, you best not give it away! -.-

Sorry if this sucks, I had more inspiration for other parts…but not this one.

**Main pairing: **RanmaxRyoga

**Side Pairings: **Second (third?) verse same as the first!

**Dedications: **This Chapter is dedicated to, my loving and overall smart cousin: **OhaithisbeChey**. I love you Chey!

* * *

**Coincidence or Fate?**

**Chapter three: Angry Birds aren't so fun after all**

_**Mousse:**_

Mousse slowly finished sweeping up the stairs to the Cat-Café. His glasses were in their usual spot perched on his head, so it was a kind of hard task. He turned around to leave, maybe find Shampoo or glomp a tree, when he heard it.

"What?" He asked himself, tilting is head slightly towards it. It sounded like the army back home; angry women screaming, sounds of agonizing pain, and a bunch (though considerably less than the army back home) of stomping feet.

He had the distinct feeling of someone jumping over his head, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he tried to think.

His face filled with horror as he realized who it was, and he fell over backwards as two pairs of feet crashed into his face, luckily missing his glasses.

"Hiya Mousse, ya' got any hot water?" A very female Ranma was asking him sweetly, her braid was slightly undone and she looked as if she'd been running all day.

"Ranma," Mousse stiffened as he heard Ryoga say that name. He'd heard him scream Ranma and _say_ it when Akane was around, but…his voice had absolutely no hatred in it, and instead was just slightly annoyed. "We don't have time for this, pervert to catch."

Ranma pouted slightly before Ryoga grabbed her wrist, running off with her slightly steering him. The amazon duck-boy could barely hear her complaining "But, Ryoga, I _hate_ bein' a girl! It'd only take a second and _you're_ not a pig right now! No fair! I'd rather _die_ than stay a girl…" Her voice faded off as they got further off.

Mousse lay on the ground for a moment, before he decided to get up, only to be knocked down by _another_ dozen sets of feet. One of them paused, and stepped slightly to the side.

"Oh, Hi Mousse." Akane said cheerfully, helping the boy up before—embarrassed and furious— he was pushing her to the ground.

"I don't need help from Ranma's _whore_!" He hissed, straightening his glasses (when had they got on his face, maybe that was how he had saw Ranma fully) and, before the girl could retaliate, a fist met his head. _"Oh, hello again ground, long time no see." _He thought sarcastically as he face planted.

"What Shampoo tells you about leaving 'Kane…Shampoo mean all woman… alone?" The purple haired goddess of his dreams glared down at him.

"Shaaaaampoooo!" Mousse screamed, latching onto her legs to beg forgiveness (He really wished they were from Japan…male rights is dominate here!) when the girl kicked him to the side.

"Leave 'Kane—and all other woman— 'lone! You no be calling 'Kane a Wh-hoos," The girl stumbled over her words "Hoe..hors…'KANE!"

Akane rolled her eyes "Whore."

Shampoo nodded "You no be calling her a who..ho…hor…what 'Kane said gain! Understand? Leave 'Kane 'lone!" Shampoo glared at him again before she helped Akane up, said girl smiling at her before she ran off screaming about underwear…Hmm…

"Now, Shampoo go follow Airen."

"You're going to follow me, Shampoo?"

Shampoo's fist met his face yet again. "No! Shampoo Airen is better then you!"

Mousse looked up at her, his possible concussions making him kind of stupid "How so!?"

Shampoo just glared at him in disgust "Shampoo Airen be strong, Airen be fast, can use charm get out of places, have many admirers, and be manly yet feminine and smart!"

Mousse's face flamed in rage as Shampoo ran off after the crowd. "Ranma…" He growled. "I swear I'll get my revenge." Suddenly something Ranma said earlier came back to him.

"_I'd rather __**die**__ than stay a girl…"_Oh yes, he'll get his revenge, and Shampoo with it.

* * *

_**Ranma and Ryoga, Tendo Dojo living room:**_

"Ouch! Watch it!" Ranma hissed as Ryoga injected the shot into her arm, her teeth were clenched, eyes closed tightly, and she was clutching a table (which most definatly would bear her finger prints) with her other arm.

Ryoga just smirked at her and pushed the syringe down, making the small teenager attached to the needle shiver "Is Ranma Saotome—man amongst men—scared of a little needle?"

Ranma flushed "N-No! I just don't really like 'em, okay?"

Ryoga just smiled and rolled his eyes, pulling the needle out and putting a Pokémon bandage over it "Sure ya' don't. All done." Ranma cautiously peeked open one eye and was satisfied that the needle was gone.

"Remind me again why I _needed_ that shot?" She said, crossing her arms at the eternal lost boy.

Ryoga just sighed and bandaged a cut on his arm "Because, when Haposai did his stupid panty raid you got some freaky disease thing from landing in poisoned water, thus the shot." He then got out an icepack, handing it to the red-head who put it directly on a protruding bump which was sticking up from the top of her head.

"Aren't ya' 'posed ta' get more tired an' brittle with old age? Not actin like a perverted five year old."

Ryoga just shrugged and sighed "You have dirt on your face." Truth was, the girl had dirt everywhere. He wasn't fairing much better.

"I'll take a bath in a minute; I wanna be a guy again anyway." She muttered, and suddenly Mousse flew in. And before either of them could stop him, he dumped a bucket of ice water onto the pigtailed martial artist. He sniggered and flew away as quick as he came.

"That was weird, couldn't he see I'm already a girl?" Ranma asked, wringing her, now muddy, pigtail out. "Ya' know what, never mind, he shoulda been made a bat instead of a duck."

Ryoga smirked "Could've been worse, you could've already had your bath."

"Whatever, I'd bathe with you but…you're not seein the girls. DIBS ON FIRST BATH!"

Ranma ran to the bathroom and threw off her clothes. She made sure the sign was on _Occupied_ before she washed herself off. "I feel weird, kinda tingly." She muttered "Damn angry bird."

She filled the furo up with steamy water. Sighing, she slipped carefully into the tub. And then she screamed her head off.

* * *

Sorry for bad ending, and anticlimactic curse-locker. And cliffhanger-that's-not-really-a-cliffhanger. I'll see you guys again soon! _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Not again

**Disclaimer: **Do I own this...Hmmm...*Checks list of things I own* YES, I do...Wait...Never mind, I don't. It said  
"Ramika" and I mistook it for Ranma...Maltrazz owns Idea...

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack. Hey guys, did you miss me? Sorry for delay, but this is another filler chapter and they are so hard to write! I really want to get to the goods. Plus, I've been busy with my anniversary of my first FF on DeviantArt, I'm not going to give a name 'cuse it blows.

Thanks for all who reviewed, if it wasn't for you guys...I really have no idea where I'd be. An extra special thanks to **Ohaithisbechey** for motivating my but to work on this boring (yet important) filler chapter. And, guys, the goods are coming up soon. Real soon, and I'm so excited!

**GUYS I'M SORRY!** Seriously, I'm sorry if Shampoo is OOC, but she has MPD or something. One minute she's killing Mousse, the next minute she's sighing and fondly telling him how idiotic he was. Then, half the time she's getting along with Akane and the other half, she's brainwashing her! If anyone has more insight to Shampoo's character, please explain. I'm no Rumiko or super fan. ^.^

* * *

**Coincidence or Fate?**

**Chapter Four: Not again!  
**

_**Akane:**_

Akane sat in the kitchen, drinking tea and wincing while rubbing her head occasionally. If this was how Ranma felt when she malleted him...well, she won't be doing that anymore. Damn Happoisai, he threw her mallet back at her! No one's ever done that before!

At least Shampoo was there, she had nearly ripped off Happoisai's head to get her silky purple panties back. Akane had blushed bright red when she saw Shampoo standing on the pile of underwear and Happoisai, her underwear hanging from her hand while she was in the victory stance.

It wasn't that she hadn't seen _girls_ underwear before, but... there's something humiliating about seeing _Shampoo's _underwear and having _Shampoo _see her virginal polka dot panties.

Akane sighed and leaned over the table, frown marring her features. "Shampoo..." She whispered. It should have been enough all ready, enough fighting. Enough pain between her and Ranma. But, then again, her father was known for dragging things out. She didn't know how much longer she could keep it up, fighting with Ranma, ignoring Shampoo—even though she had done it before it _hurt_ to be away from the amazon.

The tomboy was snapped from her thoughts by a loud shriek. "Ranma!" She muttered, flying up without thought and running towards the bathroom. She threw open the door and her mouth fell open.

Ranma was in shock, that much was certain. She looked as if she would cry at any second, sitting in the furo with her knees to her chest, steam from the bath still rising up. This had happened before, but they always knew _how_ and how to _cure _it. As far as Akane knew, nothing had triggered it this time.

Something large bumped into her, knocking her out of her stupor. "Ryoga, go get Kasumi and tell her to get Docter Tofu...scratch that, tell _Nabiki_ to get Doctor Tofu, Cologne and Shampoo down here as soon as possible. Tell Kasumi to please go upstairs away from the Doctor."

"Why, what's wrong? What happened?" Ryoga said in a hurry, looking as if he was dying to get into the bathroom.

"Just _GO_!" Akane shrieked, making the lost boy put up his hands in surrender and run off holloring for her elder sister.

"Ranma...Ranma, are you okay?" She whispered, approaching the furo at a slow pace. Ranma was known to freak out when this happened, after he got over the fact that he's stuck being a chick.

Ranma didn't answer her and just ducked under the water then back up, as if that would help. "Damnit Ranma, listen to me! Doctor Tofu is going to be here soon to help you and you need to be decent when he gets here." Ranma made no move to get up and just sat in the furo, this was bad. She had never seen the martial artist so out of character before.

"Ranma, if you don't move I'm going to have to pick you up and knock some sense into that pigtailed head of yours." She tried to sound commanding yet comforting, but her voice cracked. What if Ranma was stuck a girl? Was this morning really the _last_ time she would ever see the male Ranma. _No_. She decided _Ranma is going to turn back, he'll be his perverted self within a few weeks_.

When Ranma still didn't move, she marched to the side of the furo and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around the red head she picked her up and plopped her in the floor. "I'm sorry, I really am. I've been such a _Baka_ these last few weeks...please forgive me Ranma. And forgive me for what i'm about to do..." Akane slapped her fiance hard in the face. This seemed to jog Ranma back to life.

"OW! What'd ya do that for?" She weakly said, smiling up at Akane slightly. Akane didn't know who started it, but in a matter of seconds they were hugging.

"I'm sorry, Ranma." Akane whispered for the last time before pulling away and quirking an eyebrow. "What'd you do _this_ time?"

"I think I know what's wrong with my dear son-in-law." Cologne said from the doorway, smirking.

* * *

Sorry for it being sucky and short, but fear not! I will be back soon and I have actually _planned_ the other chapters and had _tons_ of ideas! Please review and remember, I love you! Bye for now!


End file.
